


The Travelling Cinema

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [12]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, flashfic, lighthouse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Lighthouse AU (same AU asThe Ornithologists). Jean-Luc and Data make out in the back row of the travelling movie truck.





	The Travelling Cinema

“Are you following the plot?” Jean-Luc whispers in the back row of the travelling movie truck.

 

“It seems the writers were overly concerned with shoehorning in musical numbers. However, _A Hard Day’s Night_ is considered a classic.”

 

“I’m not feeling it.”

 

Data shrugs and snakes his arm around his husband’s shoulders, pulling him close. They find each others’ mouths in the dark, kissing, cautiously at first, then with abandon.

 

After the film ends, they make the long climb back to the lighthouse, holding hands and giggling like teenagers.

**Author's Note:**

> October Ficlets Day 12: “Making out”. Apologies to fans of _A Hard Day’s Night_ , but I found the plot difficult to follow. The travelling movie truck is inspired by the _Screen Machine_ https://www.screenmachine.co.uk/about-screen-machine/.


End file.
